


The Girl Whose Heart Beats with the Waves

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mythology - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunamiler neden oluşur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Whose Heart Beats with the Waves

Bir zamanlar usul mavi dalgaların kıyılarını yıkadığı, sakinleri ve bir kaç sarhoş korsan dışında varlığını tüm evrenin unuttuğu küçük bir sahil kasabası varmış. Bu kasabadaki insanlar kısıtlı toprağını ekip biçerek ve denizin onlara sunduğu balıklarla ne kimseye ihtiyaç duyar ne de kimse onlara ihtiyaç duyarmış. Tüm komşuların üç kuşak öncesinin bile komşu olduğu bu kasabada kimsesiz bir kız yaşarmış. Onu yıllar önce deniz köpüğü beyazı saçları kumsala yayılmış bir şekil sahilde uyurken bulmuş denizciler. Kimse kızın nereden veya nasıl geldiğini sorgulamadan tüm kasaba onu bağrına basmış. Kasabanın damarlarında koşarak, kahkahalar atarak, bütün kasabayı ailesi bilerek büyümüş küçük kız. Kasaba halkı da memnunmuş bu durumdan, köpük saçlı kız geldiğinden beri balıkları daha bol, ekinleri daha gürmüş.

köpük saçlı kız ve tüm kasabası mutlu mesut yaşarken masal bu ya, günlerden bir gün bu herkesin unuttuğu kasabaya sislerin arasından direğindeki gece karası bayrağı dalgalandırarak bir gemi yanaşmış. Tahta güvertede yankılanan adım sesleri ve geminin yarısını kaplayan göbeğiyle korsan kaptan dikildiği yerden kasabanın görünen yüzüne bir bakış atmış. Daha sonra adamlarına sessizce verdiği bir komutla hepsini akbabalar gibi kasabanın üstüne salmış.  
Korsanlar çirkin kahkahaları ve kirli çizmeleriyle tüm kasabayı kuşatmış. Girip soymadıkları ev, yağmalamadıkları ambar ve esir almadıkları kadın kalmamış. Buldukları her şeyi ve herkesi kaptanın çizmelerinin dibine bıraktıktan sonra çürük dişlerini sergilercesine sırıtmış hepsi. Kaptan ve tüm adamları ganimetleriyle birlikte yelken açmak için gemilerine dönerken, aşçının yamağı namlusunun ucunda tuttuğu köpük saçlı kızla meydana gelmiş. Kaptan gibi balçık ruhlu bir adamın bile kızın güzelliği karşısında nutku tutulmuş. Kızı zorla kaba elleriyle onun narin kolundan tutarak güverteye fırlatmış. Tüm kasaba veya kasabadan kalanlar biricik kızlarının kaptanın eline düştüğünü görünce yasa bürünmüş. Hiçbiri giden mallarına değil de kasabanın neşesi olan kıza üzülüyormuş.

Gemide ise köpük saçlı kız bir yolunu bulup kendini kamaralardan birine kapatmış. Tayfa ne yapıp ne ettiyse kapıyı bir türlü açamamış. Sanki kapıyı kilitli tutan bir güç varmış. Bir süre sonra kulaktan kulağa yayılan fısıltılar sayesinde hepsi kızdan korkar olmuş. Bu yüzden hiçbiri kapıyı açmayı denemeye cesaret edemiyormuş. Kaptansa her gün koca göbeğiyle kamarasından çıkarak kapının durumunu soruyor, açılamadığını öğrendiğinde öfkeyle esip gürlüyormuş. En sonunda canına tak etmiş kaptanın ve kendi denemeye karar vermiş kilidi.  
Kaptanlarının geldiğini görünce tüm tayfa bir koridor oluşturarak ona yol açmış. Kaptanın biçimsiz kaşları çatık bir şekilde kuvvetli bir hareketle kapıya yüklenmesiyle kapının ardına dek açılması bir olmuş. Adam beklemediği boşlukla bir an dengesini kaybettikten sonra odanın bomboş olduğunu görmüş. Tam tayfasına dönüp ateş kusmaya başlayacakken herkesin tek bir yöne baktığını görmüş. Esir aldığı köpük saçlı kız yalınayak geminin korkuluklarında duruyor ve tayfayı izliyormuş. Kızgın kaptan adamlarının oluşturduğu kalabalığı yararak kıza ulaşmaya çalışmış. Tam elini uzatıp kızın uçuşan elbisesini yakalayacakmış ki kız kollarını iki yana açarak kendisini geldiği yere, tuzlu dalgaların ve bembeyaz köpüklerin arasına bırakmış.  
Kimse daha tek bir nefes bile alamamışken gemi yeni doğan bir bebeğin beşiği gibi sallanmaya başlamış. Dalgalar ilk önce güverteden sadece görünürken git gide hissedilmeye de başlamış. köpük saçlı kızın üzüntüsü ve öfkesi dalgalardaymış. Tuzlu sularla bir çarparmış kalbi kızın.  
Devleşen dalgalan bir sağdan bir soldan vurarak güverteyi yıkıyor, kaptanı ve tüm adamlarını ıslatıyormuş. Masum gemi, tayfanın tüm uğraşlarına rağmen son bir dev dalganın etkisiyle tamamiyle sular altına gömülmüş.

Bu olaydan yıllar sonra bile, zaman zaman köpük saçlı kızın öfkesi mavi dalgalarla bir olur önüne gelen her şeyi ve herkesi yıkar, sular altına alarak kendi esiri haline getirirmiş. Esir alınmasının bedeli olarak...


End file.
